


Flossing is essential in your brushing regimen

by Dirty_peach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dean is Female, Dean just wanted to brush her teeth, Deepthroat, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Forced? Consent, John is drunk and horny, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_peach/pseuds/Dirty_peach
Summary: Dean just wanted to get ready for bed.John just wanted her to fix the problem she created.





	Flossing is essential in your brushing regimen

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, my first work on here and it's already looking like a mess. Once you go deep into Ao3 there's no turning back tbh. Dean's age isn't specified, but deffo under 10.. I also love evil John hehe. If I missed a tag, any suggestions, or want a specific story I'm very much open!
> 
> Please heed the tags before reading!
> 
> This work created is purely fiction, and does not represent the thoughts and beliefs of the creator. The author also does not own Supernatural.

Dean likes school.

It means she gets her own time away from home- From the motel rooms they bounce around in- with her friends. She's no the best student, but she'd do anything to be out longer than she has to be. But she always has to come back home, back to her little brother, back to John. 

She's at the small dining table in the motel, scratching her brown curls trying to figure out a math equation, instructed by John to stay back and take of her brother while he goes out on a hunt. "Absolutely no T.V." were his words before he left. Dean knew she could watch a quick episode of Pokémon and turn it off way before John would come back, but John always had an inkling of when Dean disobeyed him, and that alone made her stray from even looking at the box.

When John finally came back, taking longer than expected, she noticed right away the stumble in his step, wondering if he was injured, until she spotted the brown paper bag in his hand.

He closes the door and stumbles to the creaking couch, flopping himself down before looking at Dean. Her breath catches in her throat, but she swallows hard. “Hi Sir, did everything go okay?”

John licks his lips, before reaching for the remote to the T.V., ignoring her question. “Where’s Sammy?” He slurs slightly, before turning on the box to a baseball game playing. 

She shuffles slightly in her seat, gripping her pencil tighter. “He’s sleeping in the bed.” John glanced in the bed’s direction across the small room before turning his stare back to Dean. She shuffles- squirms- once more. She’s trying to read his expression, but stops herself when she finds his eyes drifting to her chest, then her thin legs dangling above the ground under the table.

“Where’s my welcome back hug? Is that the gratitude I get from coming back home after a hunt?” Dean nearly drops her pencil flying out of her chair to get to the couch quickly, already smelling the cheap beer and dirt and sweat from his hunt. He reaches out to her with his free hand around her thin waist, feeling the curves still developing, pulling her flush against his chest in between his spread legs.

She tentatively wraps her arms around his neck, as he takes a big whiff of her hair, and Dean swears she hears him moan out an exhale. “Feels so good to be back Dean... Back to my babies... Back to my good girl.” The arm around her waist lowers with his words and he cups her small round bum over her small sundress, squeezing the tender flesh, his dirty palms yet to be washed from outside. A quick slap to her bum makes her squeak before he lets her go.

“Go brush your teeth, it’s almost time for you to sleep.”

“But my homework isn’t-“ her reply is cut short with another curt smack to her bum.

“Now Dean, I don’t like repeating myself.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Dean swiftly nods before scurrying to the bathroom, shutting it softly as to not wake Sammy from his sleep. She glances at herself in the mirror, only half of her face shown as she was still too short for the sink, and her eyes lower at the flushed look she has.

Halfway into scrubbing her teeth the door suddenly opens, and Deans eyes gaze at her fathers through the mirror. His eyes catch hers before coming behind her, pressing his front to her lower back, still too short to reach her ass. The bathroom already felt small enough, but now she really could feel how small it was. 

“Keep scrubbing Dean, I don’t want you getting cavities.” She didn’t even realize she stopped until he pointed it out, and swiftly continued, breaking the eye contact. She knows his gaze is still on her as she brushes, and she holds back a flinch as his rough hands work its way through her curls, tugging harshly on the stubborn knots.

He picks her up unexpectedly by her armpits, and pushes his body further against her back so that she was being held up by just his body weight, her thighs digging into the cold sink as she was sandwiched between the two. “There, now you can see better, hm?” Now she feels his bulge, hard and warm through his worn out jeans, and her small adjustment makes him let out a shaky breath as she continues to slowly brush her teeth.

He always starts his rutting is soft, but quickly turns rougher, almost primal, seeking that friction in desperate thrusts. He stops for a second when his rutting made Deans toothbrush go too far down her throat making her gag. Dean gives a silent sigh of relief as she catches her breath from the gag, but all too soon as he drops her down and starts undoing his jeans.

“You’re so helpful Dean baby... you’re gunna be a good girl for daddy and help him relax right?” She knew it wasn’t a question, as she dropped her toothbrush when she was suddenly turned around and faced with his hot, red cock. The foamy toothpaste in her mouth dribbled down her chin as she gaped at it, finding it hard to tear her eyes away. 

“You see this baby? This was all you. This is what you do to daddy, so the least you can do is make it go away, hm? Come be a good girl and open your mouth.” Dean thought back, wondering how she always gets her dad hard, even though she tries just as hard to avoid unnecessary touching- hell even conversation with the man. But it always came down to this. She always screwed up and made him like this. It was all her doing.

‘It’s my fault. I have to fix this. Just make it go away and go to bed. I have to fix this.’ Dean was too frozen to spit out the toothpaste in the sink behind her, so she swallowed it and made her throat burn from the mint flavor. She apparently was taking too long, because her cheeks were grabbed by Johns hand, parting her lips with his thumb, smearing the drying toothpaste around.  
“Answer me, Dean. You’re gunna fix this, right?” His words sounded like an alarm in her head, telling her to bite down hard and run to Sammy, taking him as far as she could run, out of the motel, out of the too small bathroom. But she knew she couldn’t, because right now her task was to suck her father off. Because she made him this was. Because this was all her fault.

“Ye-yes, Sir.” She stuttered, all before her hair was being grabbed and down his cock she went. Her jaw opened as wide as it could, but she knew it would still be sore later, she could never get use to it even after all these times. Her cheeks hollowed out with his thrusts as he began using her.

Dean gagged at the first thrust, and John huffed above her, starting to really thrust into her mouth. Sometimes he would slow, then pick up the pace then slow again. He pulled out just to leave the tip in, and Dean started to suck in earnest, the tip of her tongue running though his slit, the slurping sounds echoed right next to Johns moans.

“That’s right baby, you’re such a good girl. Such a good cum slut. You love sucking daddy’s cock don’t you?” Those words ran though Deans mind like a mantra, and went straight down to her panties. She felt a slight dampening, and cursed at herself, but closed her thighs together none the less and focused on the task at hand.  
John finally yanked her head forward once more, moaning loudly at Deans choking. Dean gagged and struggled, even began pounding on her dad’s leg as his dick was just left in her throat. John moaned loudly, her throat contracting around him before finally pulling out fully and letting her breath.

Dean coughed loudly, afraid she might’ve woken Sammy up, even more afraid of him coming and seeing what the noise was all about. She looked up to her dad with teary eyes, her face flush and lips swollen. John sighed in content, before pulling her up all too soon, placing her leaning over the sink, her stomach digging into it as her legs dangled. 

There was a sharp slap to her bum again, then again. Dean squealed the first time, then covered her mouth as they got louder and louder, not being able to contain her voice. Her dress was suddenly lifted over her ass, and John could see clearly the wet stain on her grey panties.

“You’re such a slut baby, look at you. All wet just for daddy,” his fingers traced over her covered slit, and the dampness grew as much as Dean tried to contain it. “Tell daddy you want him; tell daddy you want his cock.” She couldn’t help the tingly feeling it gave to her pussy- as daddy called it- especially when he touched the little nub at the top. That always made her cum fast. 

She bit her lip, flustered at the words she was made to say. John growing annoyed pulled her panties swiftly down, now directly rubbing her wet core. “Say it Dean,” there was more authority in his voice now, “Don’t make daddy wait.”

“P-Please,” she whimpered, “I- I want your cock daddy.” She even wiggled her hips for emphasis, even though her tears in her eyes were deceiving her. 

“That’s a good girl Dean, always a good girl...” He whispered against her ear, before plunging a finger inside her, making her scream into her hand. He started at a fast pace, pumping into her so quick that her juices started to soak his finger. “Let me hear you baby,” He takes Deans hand off of her mouth and she can’t help the forced moans that erupts as he adds a second finger. “Tell daddy how good it is.”

Deans scared at how good it’s feeling- she thinks it feels good- because she knows she shouldn’t feel this way. But she should be grateful, she should be happy daddy is giving her pleasure, because it’s always about him and never her own needs. “It-It’s good, Daddy!” She almost hollers, as the burning she feels from the third finger being added hits hard. “Thank you, th-thank you so much!” Free tears are running down her face now, and she scared that she can’t tell if it’s pleasure or pain that’s making her cry. 

John practically rips his fingers from Deans now gaping hole, as he spreads her lips with his thumbs. “You’re welcome, my angel. Now you’re gunna be extra good and take daddy’s cock right?” There was no response from the now sensitive Dean, finally feeling the burn from where her daddy’s fingers were, before her eyes practically fell out as he pushed his head in her tight hole. This time, she could definitely tell her scream was not from pleasure. 

Dean felt so full, so stuffed from Johns cock that there was barely any protest as his hips started to move. His pumping felt like it was hitting her guts, stirring things around like a pot. There was never any room for her to adjust, and so the first few minutes were always full of burning pain. Her hips were being slammed into the sink so hard her breath was knocked out of her.

Johns arms wrapped around Deans chest and lifted her from the sink, gravity pulling her down deeper onto his cock as she was being fucked while being held straight up.

“Fuck Dean, you cock slut. You’re so fucking warm- oh man- so fucking tight. You love this don’t you? You were made for this –shit- made to fuck my cock, keep it warm everyday.” Deans tongue lolled out of her mouth like she was in a trance, and John swiftly leaned down to capture that tongue and suck on it feverishly, eating up her small whimpers.

His thrusts sped up as Dean knew what was about to happen, scared that she might feel too full- that she might burst open. “Da-Daddy, p-please wait,” She sobbed openly now, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with the feeling building up in her pussy. “I-I can’t something is- something is coming!” Her pussy clenched with warning, like any second it would explode.

Johns hips never stilled as Deans pussy felt even tighter now, sucking him in like it was supposed to. His fingers came down to rub quick circles all too fast over Deans clit, and suddenly it was all too much. Dean screamed, and the pressure in her pussy released, squirting all over Johns cock, down their legs and even on the sink. She shivered and spasmed, her daddy finally coming to his own release.

“Take it Dean, fucking take it yes, oh god yes.” John finally stilled, holding Dean down as far as he could onto his cock as his thick cum filled Deans pussy, so much that it poured down on the ground. He breathed heavily into Deans hair, catching his breath before pulling Dean off his dick as she flopped onto the ground, energy drained from her body. Her cheek pressed into the cum stained tiles as her body was still spasming from her orgasm. She looked up to see her dad tuck his cock in, before moving to the door.

“Clean this mess up, and don’t forget to floss your teeth.”


End file.
